Broken Heart
by nilaea
Summary: Albus fragt Minerva, ob sie am Valentinstag schon etwas vorhat...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Diese Story ist von Doktor House inspiriert...hoffe es gefällt euch. Es geht definitiv noch weiter, aber mehr habe ich im Moment nicht. Schreib grad mein Abi, von daher ist das alles etwas stressig momentan....trotzdem bin ich mmad wie eh und je :)  
Reviews werden geknuddelt und abgeknutscht :*

* * *

_Broken Heart_

Minerva schlug die Augen auf und drehte sich schläfrig auf die Seite. Leiser Regen trommelte beständig gegen die Fenster und ließ sie dankbar sein, dass sie heute länger schlafen konnte.

Völlig entspannt und zufrieden ließ sie ihre Gedanken frei wandern und erinnerte sich an einen warmen Sommertag vor zwei Jahren, den sie auf dem Schulgelände verbracht hatte…Damals hatte es angefangen zu regnen, und nach dem ersten Schreck war sie stehen geblieben und hatte den Regen genossen. Das Gefühl von Freiheit kam zu ihr zurück, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sie ihr Gesicht den Wolken zugewandt hatte. Und dann war er gekommen und…

Minerva verzog ihr Gesicht und schlug mit der Faust auf die Matratze. Wie konnte es sein, dass er in jeder, aber auch jeder einzelnen glücklichen Erinnerung von ihr dabei war?

Er hatte sie beobachtet und gelächelt, doch als sie ihn bemerkt hatte, war sein Lächeln langsam geschwunden. Sein Blick in diesem Augenblick war so intensiv gewesen, dass Minerva danach nächtelang wachgelegen hatte, um die Bedeutung zu verstehen.

Frustriert schlug sie die Decke zurück und setzte sich auf. Mal wieder waren ihre Gedanken zu ihm gewandert, und sie wusste dass sie nun keine Ruhe mehr finden würde. Traurig stand sie auf und zog sich an, obwohl sie noch Stunden Zeit hatte für das Frühstück – immerhin war Wochenende.

Sie war fast allein als sie die Große Halle betrat. Am Lehrertisch saß nur Professor Sinistra, die aussah, als wäre sie die ganze Nacht auf gewesen.

„Guten Morgen."

Minerva nickte nur und ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl sinken. Nachdem sie ein Glas Kürbissaft getrunken hatte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie keinen Hunger hatte. Langsam stand sie auf und verließ die Halle.

* * *

Als der Regen noch stärker wurde und fast unerträglich laut gegen die Fenster prasselte, sah Minerva auf und legte die Feder zur Seite. Sie hatte genug von Aufsätzen, die voller Fehler waren, und nach fast zwei Stunden konnte sie sich ruhig eine Pause gönnen.

Ein lauter Knall ließ sie zusammenfahren, doch als sie den kleinen Hauself sah, beruhigte sie sich augenblicklich.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Miss, aber Twinky muss Nachricht überbringen.", piepste das kleine Geschöpf unsicher und hielt ihr einen gefalteten Bogen Papier hin.

„Von Schulleiter Professor Dumbledore.", fügte es noch hinzu, und mit einer Verbeugung war es verschwunden.

Minerva schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und faltete den Bogen auf.

_Liebe Minerva,_

_Ich wollte fragen, ob du am Freitag schon etwas vorhast; wenn nicht, könntest du um halb acht in mein Büro kommen? Es sollte nicht länger als Mitternacht dauern, aber wenn du bereits etwas vorhast, verstehe ich das vollkommen._

_Albus_

Unsicher, was sie davon halten sollte, legte sie die Nachricht beiseite und sah in ihren Kalender. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, welcher Tag Freitag war.

„Valentinstag…", flüsterte sie geschockt und las erneut Albus´ Nachricht. Konnte es sein? Bestand die Chance, dass er doch mehr in ihr sah als nur eine gute Freundin?

Minerva stand auf und trat vor ihr Fenster. Jahrelang hatte sie ihre Liebe unterdrückt und sich eingeredet, dass er sie niemals erwidern konnte. Sie war dadurch imstande, ihre Gefühle auszuhalten, doch ihr Herz tat dennoch bei jedem Gedanken an ihn weh. Sollte sie nun wirklich das Risiko eingehen und mehr hoffen? Und was, wenn sie ihn missverstand?

Sie seufzte schwer, sie wusste bereits, dass sie zusagen würde. Und die Hoffnung, die bereits in ihrem Herzen aufgeflammt war, ließ sich nicht mehr auslöschen. Es war töricht, es war gefährlich, sich ihren Gefühlen mit voller Kraft auszusetzen, doch er war es wert.

* * *

Seit Stunden stand Minerva vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete sich. Wie sollte sie sich anziehen? Es durfte weder zu offensichtlich sein, noch völliges Desinteresse ausstrahlen.

Schließlich entschied sie sich für nachtblaue Roben, die in etwa den gleichen Schnitt hatten wie ihre normalen Schulroben. Die Brille ließ sie weg, und ihre Haare hatte sie in einen Zopf geflochten.

Noch immer nicht zufrieden, doch schon etwas zu spät verließ sie ihre Räume und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters.

Die Gänge waren leer und still, sodass sie ihren eigenen Puls hören konnte. Als sie an der steinernen Wendeltreppe angekommen war, merkte sie, dass ihre Hände zitterten, und verärgert schloss sie sie zu Fäusten.

Oben angekommen brauchte sie erneut ein paar Sekunden, bis sie klopfen konnte. Die Tür schwang sofort auf und Minerva trat ein.

„Ah, Minerva, ich dachte schon du kommst nicht mehr."

Sie lächelte nervös und sah, dass er hellblaue Roben trug, die seine Augen noch intensiver als sonst erstrahlen ließen.

„Ja, tut mir Leid, ich musste noch…"

„Keine Sorge, noch ist alles in Ordnung. Wenn die Eltern von den Patil Zwillingen heute noch kommen sollten, dann gib Ihnen einfach diesen Umschlag hier und sag ihnen, dass alles andere geregelt ist. Du weißt ja dass sie um eine Beurlaubung gebeten haben."

Während er ohne Pause redete warf er sich einen Mantel über und trat an die Tür. Minerva stand regungslos da, zu verdattert, als dass sie irgendetwas hätte sagen können.

„Ach ja und Fawkes ist mal wieder wirklich launisch, also ist es noch besser, dass jemand heute Abend hier ist. Jetzt muss ich aber los, ich will sie ja nicht warten lassen. Vielen Dank, Minerva."

Und mit einem Zwinkern war er verschwunden.

Minerva starrte auf die geschlossene Tür, nicht wirklich sicher, was gerade passiert war. Plötzlich traf sie die Erkenntnis und ihr wurde schlagartig eiskalt.

_…Es sollte nicht länger als Mitternacht dauern…_

Er hatte sie in sein Büro gebeten, damit sie hier war, während er eine Verabredung hatte…Mit zitternden Fingern zog sie die Valentinskarte, die sie für ihn gemacht hatte, aus ihrer Tasche und zerknüllte sie. Wütend warf sie das Papier in eine Ecke und spürte, wie sie von ihren Gefühlen überrollt wurde.

Sie hatte es zugelassen, dass ihre Hoffnungen noch einmal auflebten, hatte es riskiert, noch einmal ihre Liebe für ihn auszugraben…und er hatte alles in einem einzigen Augenblick zerstört.

Mit einem Schluchzen sackte sie zusammen und spürte hunderte Tränen über ihre Wangen laufen. Tiefer Schmerz durchzog ihr Herz, sodass sie ihre Hand auf ihre Brust drücken musste, um es auszuhalten.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort auf dem Boden seines Büros kauerte und weinte; als sie keine Tränen mehr hatte, zog sie sich auf einen der Sessel am Kamin und starrte mit leeren Augen ins Feuer.

* * *

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als die Bürotür erneut aufging und derSchulleiter seine Räume betrat.

Minerva saß noch immer im Sessel, doch das Feuer war schon lange heruntergebrannt.

„Du bist spät.", sagte sie tonlos, während er seinen Mantel ablegte.

„Ja, es tut mir Leid, aber wir waren noch am Fluss spazieren…"

Er klang so glücklich, dass sich eiserne Klauen um ihr Herz legten. Langsam stand sie auf.

„Ich gehe dann wohl besser. Gute Nacht.", sagte sie kalt und trat zu Tür. Albus war von ihrer Reaktion verwundert und hielt ihren Arm fest.

„Was ist los, Minerva?"

Sie drehte sich langsam um und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Lass mich los.", zischte sie gefährlich.

„Nicht, bevor du mir sagst, warum du so wütend bist. Ist es wegen meiner Verspätung?"

Schwungvoll zog sie ihren Arm aus seinen Fingern und wollte erneut die Tür öffnen, doch sie war verschlossen.

„Albus!", fauchte sie und wandte sich erneut ihm zu.

„Minerva, ich weiß weder warum du dich so albern verhältst, noch was ich getan haben könnte, um ein solches Verhalten zu provozieren!"

Auch er hatte seine Stimme erhoben, doch in seinen Worten lag zusätzlich eine Schärfe, die er sonst nie ihr gegenüber gebrauchte.

Minerva wich einen Schritt zurück als sie seine Worte hörte, und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Albus war sich sicher, eine wütende Antwort zu bekommen, doch sie schwieg.

Einen Moment lang starrte sie ihn mit leeren Augen an, dann griff sie sich an die Brust und holte keuchend Luft. Albus war vor Schock erstarrt, als sie blass wurde und zu Boden stürzte, immer noch nach Luft ringend.

„Minerva!"

Er rannte zu ihr und kniete sich neben sie, doch sie war bereits bewusstlos. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und rannte so schnell er konnte in den Krankenflügel.

* * *

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ja, dieser Teil ist nicht ganz so lang *sorry* aber ich dachte besser ein kleines Update als gar keins :) Danke fürs Lesen ^^

* * *

Madam Pomfrey deckte ihre Patientin sorgfältig zu und bedeutete Albus, ihr ins Büro zu folgen. Kaum hatte sie die Tür geschlossen, fing der Schulleiter an, Fragen zu stellen.

„Wie geht es ihr? Was hat sie? Sie ist doch nicht etwa schwer krank, oder? Ich meine…"

Die Krankenschwester hob die Hand, um ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Langsam, eins nach dem anderen. Bisher weiß ich eigentlich nur, dass sie einen Herzinfarkt hatte."

Albus´ Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, doch sie sprach weiter.

„Sie ist noch immer bewusstlos, und ihr Puls ist unregelmäßig. Ich werde sie auf jeden Fall hierbehalten…Albus, wie hast du sie gefunden?"

Er sah kurz zu Boden.

„Ich…ich war bei ihr, als sie…ohmnächtig wurde. Wir haben uns gestritten."

„Hmm, Stress kann manchmal einen Herzinfarkt auslösen, aber nur wenn vorher bereits etwas nicht stimmte. Und bei Minervas Temperament bezweifle ich, dass ein einfacher Streit so eine heftige Reaktion auslösen würde."

Albus stand auf und sah die Krankenschwester durchdringend an.

„Poppy, du benachrichtigst mich sofort, wenn sich ihr Zustand ändert, verstanden? Ich muss morgen sehr früh ins Ministerium und…sag mir einfach Bescheid, ja?"

Sie nickte mitfühlend und folgte ihm, um erneut nach Minerva zu sehen.

* * *

Albus betrat sein Büro und ließ sich erschöpft in einen Sessel sinken. Wenn er noch ein paar Minuten länger dem sinnlosen Gerede des Ministers hätte zuhören müssen, wäre er wahnsinnig geworden.

Todmüde schloss er die Augen, er hatte fast nicht geschlafen bevor er ins Ministerium musste. Die Sorge um Minerva hatte ihn wachgehalten, und auch jetzt fand er keine Ruhe.

„Ich gehe nach Minerva sehen, aber ich bin bald wieder da.", sagte er zu Fawkes und stand gähnend auf.

Ein empörtes Zirpen ließ ihn stehenbleiben, und verwundert drehte er sich um.

„Was hast du denn?"

Der Phoenix legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Dann flog er von seiner Stange auf den Boden hinter dem Schreibtisch und kehrte mit einem zerknüllten Papier zurück.

„Was ist das?", fragte Albus neugierig und nahm das Papier aus Fawkes´ Schnabel.

Als er es glatt strich, sah er eine Bleistiftzeichnung von Hogwarts auf der einen Seite; auf der anderen Seite standen Wörter, die sich tief in sein Herz bohrten.

_Einen fröhlichen Valentinstag, Albus_

_deine Minerva_

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er die Welt um sich herum wieder wahrnahm. Jetzt wusste er, warum sie so reagiert hatte, warum sie so wütend war…Sie hatte gedacht, dass er den Valentinstag mit ihr verbringen wollte.

_Deine Minerva…_Wie sehr er sich wünschte, dass dies wahr wäre. Vielleicht gab es noch eine Chance, immerhin hatte sie zugestimmt, den Tag der Liebe mit ihm zu verbringen.

Er musste mit ihr reden.

„Minerva?"

Die Angesprochene lag regungslos da und einen Moment lang hatte Albus Angst, sie noch immer bewusstlos anzutreffen.

Als er neben ihr Bett trat, schlug sie schläfrig die Augen auf und sah ihn an. Gleichzeitig kam Poppy aus ihrem Büro und trat zu den Beiden.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Minerva?", fragte sie aufmunternd und stellte eine Flasche auf ihren Nachttisch.

„Ganz gut…", antwortete sie schwach und schien erst jetzt zu bemerken, dass noch jemand neben ihr stand.

„Hallo Minerva…", sagte Albus leise und lächelte sie zaghaft an.

„Hallo…"

„Du solltest das hier trinken, es wird deine Abwehrkräfte stärken. Da ich noch immer nicht weiß, was den ersten Anfall ausgelöst hat, muss ich erst mal dein Immunsystem aufpeppen."

Minerva ergriff die Flasche, doch sie entglitt ihren Fingern und zersplitterte auf dem Boden. Ihr Gesicht wurde noch blasser und mit einem Schrei bog sie ihren Rücken durch.

„Sie krampft, weg da!", rief Poppy und flößte der zitternden Frau eine Flüssigkeit ein, um die Muskeln zu entspannen.

Albus sprang zurück und beobachtete entsetzt, wie sich seine engste Freundin unter Schmerzen wand und nach Luft schnappte.

„Ich brauche die Flasche mit der grünen Flüssigkeit, auf meinem Tisch dort hinten, schnell!", rief Poppy und Albus holte sie in Sekundenschnelle.

Es wurde ruhig und Minerva schloss die Augen. Poppy richtete sich schwer atmend auf.

„Sie hatte eine zweite Herzattacke, und diesmal ist ihr Herz wirklich stehengeblieben.", sagte sie leise und besorgt.

* * *

A/N 2: Tut mir Leid wenn meine Schilderung eines Herzinfarkts nicht ganz so perfekt ist....ich hab eh keine Ahnung von Medizin, und eine Behandlung in einer Welt voller Magie....ihr versteht die Schwierigkeiten. Vielleicht könnt ihrs übersehen :)  
Immer noch TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, hier ein weiteres Update....erneut nicht wirklich lang, aber ich wollte noch einen Teil schreiben und nicht alles hier reinquetschen. Unten ist noch eine Erklärung aus dem Internet, damit ihr mir glaubt, dass ich mir das nicht ausgedacht habe :) viel Vergnügen beim Lesen.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey saß in ihrem Büro im Krankenflügel und starrte gedankenverloren an die Wand.

Minervas Herzattacken gaben ihr Rätsel auf, nach einer ausführlichen Untersuchung hatte sie festgestellt, dass sie bei bester Gesundheit war…von ihren Herzinfarkten mal abgesehen.

Irgendetwas musste der Auslöser sein, aber wenn es keine Symptome gab…Sie setzte sich plötzlich auf, ihr war ein Gedanke gekommen. Vor einigen Jahren hatte sie mal einen Artikel über ein Phänomen gelesen, welches eine mögliche Erklärung bieten würde…Eilig machte sie sich auf die Suche, ihre zahlreichen Unterlagen zu durchsuchen.

Die Krankenschwester von Hogwarts ließ den ausgeschnittenen Artikel sinken und holte tief Luft.

„Hoffentlich nicht, bitte lass es etwas anderes sein….", murmelte sie aufgewühlt und verließ ihr Büro.

„Poppy, ich will in meine Räume…mir fehlt doch nichts!"

Minerva hatte sich aufgesetzt und bedachte ihre Freundin mit einem strafenden Blick.

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen…", fügte sie hinzu, doch Poppy winkte ab.

„Ich kann dich nicht entlassen, wenn ich nicht herausgefunden habe, was diese Herzattacken verursacht…und genau das werde ich jetzt herausfinden."

Sie zog einen Stuhl neben Minervas Bett und setzte sich. Eine Weile herrschte Stille, dann rollte Minerva genervt die Augen.

„Und was genau testet du jetzt? Wie lange es dauert, bis du mich zu Tode nervst?"

Poppy stand auf.

„Gut, das wäre das erste…Moment, ja?"

Sie eilte in ihr Büro und rief den Schulleiter über das Flohnetzwerk in die Krankenstation. Wenige Minuten später stürmte Albus atemlos herein.

„Poppy, was ist? Hatte sie eine erneute Attacke?"

Die Krankenschwester fing ihn an der Tür ab und beruhigte ihn.

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich wollte nur dass du kommst, ich werde dich gleich für etwas brauchen…"

Mit diesen Worten lief sie erneut in ihr Büro, ließ aber die Tür einen Spaltbreit offen.

Albus trat unterdessen an Minervas Bett und setzte sich auf den Stuhl.

„Weißt du, warum sie sich so albern verhält?", fragte Albus neugierig, doch Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte gerade etwas hinzufügen, als sie nach Luft schnappte und ein Alarmsignal ertönte.

„Poppy!", rief Albus erschrocken, und nachdem Minerva einen Trank geschluckte hatte und stabilisiert war, richtete sich die Krankenschwester seufzend auf.

„Komm mit in mein Büro, ich denke ich weiß jetzt, was es ist."

„Und?", drängte Albus, sobald die Tür geschlossen war.

„In Ordnung, das wird jetzt vielleicht ein wenig merkwürdig klingen, aber bitte hör es dir an."

Albus nickte und Poppy fuhr fort.

„Es gibt eine Theorie über Herzinfarkte, die besagt, dass man durchaus auch eine solche Attacke erleiden kann, wenn eigentlich keinerlei Symptome bestehen. Meist wird es durch eine Stresssituation ausgelöst, ein heftiger Streit oder auch eine andere emotionale Belastung können reichen. Man bezeichnet dies als das Broken-Heart-Syndrom."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz…"

Poppy nickte.

„Es ist auch nur eine Theorie, es konnte bisher nie wissenschaftlich nachgewiesen werden….aber gerade bei Frauen wurde dieses Phänomen bereits öfters entdeckt, und Minerva zeigt alle Anzeichen dafür. Ich habe einen Erfahrungsbericht gelesen, und dein Besuch eben hat einem Zweck gedient…"

Albus sah sie fragend an.

„Ich denke ich habe jetzt herausgefunden, was ihre Herzattacken auslöst."

Sie holte tief Luft.

„Du bist es, Albus."

* * *

A/N 2: So, wie versprochen eine "offizielle" Erklärung aus Wikipedia ^^

Die **Stress-Kardiomyopathie** (auch **Gebrochenes-Herz-Syndrom**, **Tako-Tsubo-Kardiomyopathie**, **Tako-Tsubo-Syndrom**, **transiente linksventrikuläre apikale Ballonierung** oder **Broken-Heart-Syndrom**) ist eine seltene, akut einsetzende und oft schwerwiegende Funktionsstörung des Herzmuskels, die vorwiegend bei älteren Frauen auftritt. Die Symptome gleichen denen eines Herzinfarktes und treten meist unmittelbar nach einer außerordentlichen emotionalen oder körperlichen Belastung auf. Die Ursache der erst in den 1990er Jahren als eigenständige Erkrankung beschriebenen Störung ist unklar, den meist deutlich erhöhten Blutspiegeln von Stresshormonen, insbesondere den körpereigenen Katecholaminen wie Adrenalin und Noradrenalin, scheint eine entscheidende Bedeutung zuzukommen.


End file.
